


Death's Game

by hector212121



Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Five-member team, No OP, RPG, Role-Playing Game, Violence, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hector212121/pseuds/hector212121
Summary: When you challenge Death to a game, make sure you specify the terms well, because Death plays to win. He's also a hell of a whiny narrator.





	Death's Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-post from FFN! I'll work in colors and stuff later.

Collection #47291028312(of the day) was proving to be rather a pain, thought Death. Sadly, he was constrained by the culture of the world that he was collecting in.

**_YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE ME TO WHAT?_ **

"A game. Specifically, one specifically like the Gamer manhwa. If you hav-"

_**I KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT... WHY? IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO DO THAT. DON'T YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO COME BACK TO LIFE?** _

"If you do this every day, whenever you're challenged, either time doesn't exist for you or you can time travel or make whatever game you're challenged to take no real-life time."

_**FUCK YOU, IT STILL TAKES FOREVER FROM MY PERSPECTIVE, BUT FINE, WHATEVER. I'LL JUST HAVE TO SET IT UP SO YOU DIE FAST.** _

"Nuh-uh, fuck you. You're going to use a world that's going to at least keep me alive for a moderate amount of time, or drop me into a relatively safe place so I can do all the start of game shit and tutorials and stuff."

_**DAMN YOU, FINE. I ALWAYS WAS A SUCKER FOR A FAIR GAME.** _

"That's why everyone always attributes you to chess?

_**NO, I SIMPLY COME TO ALL IN THE END, EVEN SO-CALLED IMMORTAL ALIENS.** _

"Fair 'nuff."

_**LET THE GAME BEGIN, THEN.** _

* * *

 

The first thing I heard was a growl from behind me, and I realized I was lying on my back. I scrambled to my feet just as teeth closed around where my neck was a moment ago.

I murmured 'Observe'.

[ **Injured Beowolf**

Level:20

Hp: 10/500

Mp:?

Ap:0]

Huh. As it lunged feebly again, I punched it in the face and Observed it again.

[6/500

Through a action, the skill **Punch** has been created.

Previous incarnation experience has set this skill to level 6

You have inherited the former title **'Plastic Board Breaker'**! What did those poor training boards do to you?

 **Punch** lv 6, 1.1% xp: inflicts 130% Str+Fist-weapon damage.

Fist weapons include gloves, gauntlets, knuckes and rings. ]

Wait, should I be reading that in the middle of-

My train of thought is cut off as teeth sink into my thigh. Augh fuck!

[-28 HP]

I punch the damn Wolf two more times and it dies, disappearing unceremoniously. I look around, seeing a shiny barrier around me and Observing it.

[ **Dustwall** : An experimental anti-Grimm barrier that blocks all passage and prevents Grimm from forming inside. Remaining time: 1 Hour.]

I look around for the generator, before spotting a dead body by some machinery. I quickly move over and without vomiting, fortunately, strip the man(thank god it wasn't a girl) for his armor, quickly changing from my bloodstained clothes into the equally bloodstained but at least mildly protective armor. I glance where the Beowolf died, seeing a greenish orb and some scattered items. I grab the man's shot-saber before moving over and touching the orb.

**[Pseudosoul Collected:Beowolf**

+400 EXP

 **Soul/Pseudosoul collection:** Due to your powers being granted by Death, the only way to advance in level is by killing or being present during the killing of a being with at least basic emotional capacity. At least, in most worlds. In the world of Remnant, Grimm are made of spiritual energy shed by humans in certain emotional states.

Additionally, on collecting enough Grimm pseudo-souls, you will be granted the option to fuse the leftover shell from which you took experience! For instance, 100 Beowolves can be used to create a Barghest. Fusing souls will summon mighty bosses who, when defeated, will drop spent souls which can be fused upward, along with Summon Stone fragments. A full Summon Stone will allow you to become a summoner, but you will need one for each creature type you want to summon.]

Goddamn, textwall. Must have lost at least a minute reading that. I look at the items that dropped.

... A single strand of wolf fur and a tooth?

[Your luck's one, deal with it.]

Actually, I'm ok with this. It was relatively easy to kill them. I snag the tooth and hair, humming in thought. Time to make a new skill. I rip a pocket off my old pants and some thread, carefully using the tooth as a needle to turn it into a serviceable pouch

[Through a action, you have created the skill Tailoring!

Previous life experience gives this skill 10% towards 2nd level. Scrub.

 **Makeshift Pouch:** 5 durability. Why do you even need this? You have a inventory.]

I'm getting to that, yeesh. I wrap the strand of fur around the tooth and place it into the pouch, concentrating on it.

[Huh, that's not a bad idea.

Through creative action, the skill **Fetishism** has been created.

 **Fetishism** level 1, 1% experience

+1% effectiveness to created fetishes and totems. Round down.

Levels by creating fetishes and totems, or actively using fetishes or totems.

 **Wolf-Tooth Fetish Pouch:** Misc Accessory, durability 5/5. This is apparently your fetish. +1% str/dex, +2% Wis, +5% damage vs canines]

...I set myself up for that. "You have a dirty mind, Death. Also, spend too much time on the internet."

[I have literally all the time in the world. I can take 72 hours here and there to surf the web.]

Touche.

I strap the fetish to my belt for now. "Why doesn't that guy have a soul?"

[Souls only persist on this plane for a hour.]

Hm. I take the time to Observe the sword and give it a few dramatic swings.

[ **Shotsaber** , durability 50/50

Melee: Slashing, 500% Str damage.

Ranged: Shrapnel, 50 damage. Reduces over distance.

Melee w/dust: Slashing/Element, 500% Str+Int damage

Ranged w/dust: Element, 25+250% Dex+Int damage

Charges: 10 dust strikes per crystal, only accepts low-tier dust crystals. Forcing in a high tier dust crystal will cause 10 damage to the blade per use; the gun stops operating under 25 durability.]

Holy shit, that Dust damage was AMAZING. And this was clearly just a rank-and-file sword. Naturally, that, too, goes on my belt.

I still have 55 minutes, so I take a minute to observe myself.

[ **Grustlon** -]

Who the fuck is that?

[I set you up with a fake identity. Can't have someone with no records appear out of nowhere.]

Fine.

[ **Grustlon Greyhart** ; level 1, 400/50 experience.]

What the fuck? I clearly had enough experience to level.

[Gotta sleep first, at least until you have a excuse for advancing instantly.]

Ugh, FINE.

[Strength:4(4.04)

Dexterity:7(7.07)

Constitution:10(5)

Int:15(19.5)

Wis:5(5.1)

Charisma:10(5)

Luck:1]

What the fuck? My only decent stat was Int? I assume, at least. I know I'm not that strong and I tire fast, and...

Alright, fine, but only because you gave me more Int than I deserve. Hmph.

[Through grudgingly admitting your flaws, you have gained 1 wisdom.]

... Well, that's a start.

[Perks:Sharp Wit, Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Analytical

Quirks:Mild adhd

Flaws:Depression, Poorly Groomed, Borderline Asthmatic, Low Pain Threshold.]

Oh come on! I need to take care of those. Somehow.

Since I seemed to have time, I disable skill alerts, sit, and start meditating.

Of course, I was interrupted in exactly 50 minutes by the sound of crunching leaves.


End file.
